Modmaking
Overview: This guide should help you get started on your Krunker modding journey! The Default_Mod.zip is a basic mod pack that includes the base default Krunker.io files to mod from. All of these files are pulled from the game and don't include any customized material. The mod pack includes 5 main directories: textures, models, sound, img, css. You may keep the directories the same, or delete anything you won't be using in your mod(s). Basic Modding - ‘Default_Mod.zip’ Open the Default_Mod Google Drive Link # Click the “DOWNLOAD ALL” button at the top right to download the '.zip' file to use for your mod. # Extract the mod’s contents from the zip file in a place you can easily find. # After extracting the .zip file, edit the moddable files as you see fit (see headers below) # Once you are done editing your new file(s), replace any of the original files you would like to mod with your new files. # Make sure to remove any files that you did not edit. Not doing so may make mods take longer to load in-game, or not load at all. # Remember to keep the file and folder names you do use the same - case sensitive. # After editing your files, and are ready to re-compress, be sure to zip together only the main directories you are using - disregard the 'Default_Mod' parent directory. # Make sure the file and folder names remain the same. You are able to name the actual .zip file anything you’d like. # Right click to compress/send to .zip (Windows & Mac OS). # Be sure to zip only the main 5 directory folders you are using for your mod. (ex: textures, or textures + sound + models etc.) Once you have your mod .zip file, read below to find out how to apply or preview your mod in-game via the Viewer & Resource Swapper & Loading & Publishing Mods sections. Note: Not all files included may be moddable. Note: The names are very specific and must NOT be capitalized, and must be spelled exactly the same way as the originals, or your mod may not load properly. Note: When compressing files using Mac OS, some hidden files may be included. This will disrupt the mod file. To learn how to compress files on Mac OS without these hidden files, try researching online. Or try following one of these guides: Guide 1 or Guide 2. Alternatively, you can have someone who uses Windows OS remove the files for you and re-compress. Advanced Modding - ‘KEA.zip’ (Krunker Expanded Assets.zip) The Krunker Expanded Assets.zip is a compilation of extended assets and resources from Krunker.io and the community catered to Map Designers, Skin/Item Creators, Media Creators/Animators etc. Included, you should be able to find anything you'll need resource wise from Krunker. # Open the KEA.zip Google Drive Link # Click the ‘Download’ icon/button at the top right of the page. # Downloading may take some time as the file is larger. # Use these assets for Content Creation, Skin Designing, Map Making, & other media uses. # You can also use the ‘Modding Template’ directories within the KEA.zip to build mod files from scratch. Note: Do not use the directory layout of the KEA.zip in your mods, use the 'Modding Template' section or the 'Defualt_Mod' file for them. Texture Files Textures: * The 'textures' folder contains all of the game's texture files + some additional files. Replace the texture file(s) you would like to modify and discard the rest in your mod file. Texture files must be in ‘.png’ format. Remember to keep the new file names the same for the files you are replacing (case sensitive). * If you are creating a texture(s) mod alone with no other modifications to other files, zip/compress the ‘textures’ folder by itself with no parent folders. Include all sub-folders you use within the ‘textures’ folder. * If you are creating a mod with texture + other files, highlight/select the ‘textures’ folder + whichever other main directory folder you are including and then zip/compress all of them together with no parent folders. The main directories are ‘css’,’img’, ‘models’, ‘sound’, & ‘textures’. View the Examples section for further information. * The main sub-folders within the textures folder are ‘attach’, ‘body’, ‘classes’, ‘cosmetics’, ‘dots’, ‘hats’, ‘melee’, ‘particles’, ‘pubs’, ‘sprays’, & ‘weapons’. * You can view the files contained in each directory via the ‘Default_Mod.zip’ as well as further details in the ‘KEA.zip’ modding template directory. Weapons: The weapon file names may be confusing. Below is a description of which each are assigned to: Weapon file names: # weapon_1 = AWP Sniper Rifle # weapon_1_0 = Intervention Sniper Rifle # weapon_2 = Assault Rifle # weapon_3 = Pistol # Weapon_4 = Submachine Gun # weapon_5 = Revolver # weapon_6 = Shotgun # weapon_7 = Light Machine Gun # weapon_8 = Semi Auto # weapon_9 = Rocket Launcher # weapon_10 = Akimbo Uzis # weapon_11 = Desert Eagle # weapon_13 = Alien Blaster # weapon_15 = Famas # weapon_17 = Crossbow # melee_0 = Combat Knife # melee_1 = Hatchet Note: Default weapon mods will only work in-game on the default weapon skins. i.e. if a player has any skin selected but the default one, the modded texture will not be displayed. For modding specific in-game weapon skins other than the defaults, refer to the ‘KEA-cosmetics.zip’ for the in-game skin files for each weapon. You may also visit the Discord Support Server for further info. Troubleshooting: * Make sure you zip/compressed the ‘textures’ folder with no parent directories. Or zip/compressed the ‘textures’ folder with other main folder directories if used. * Make sure all texture files are ‘.png’ file type. * Make sure all texture files and folders have the correct names (case sensitive). * View the Examples section for examples, or visit the Discord Support Server for further support. Model Files Models: * The 'models' folder contains all of the game’s in-game model files. Replace the model file(s) you would like to modify and discard the rest in your mod file. Model files must be in ‘.obj’ format. Remember to keep the new file names the same for the files you are replacing (case sensitive). * If you are creating a model(s) mod alone with no other modifications to other files, zip/compress the ‘models’ folder by itself with no parent folders. Include all sub-folders you use within the ‘models’ folder. * If you are creating a mod with model + other files, highlight/select the ‘models’ folder + whichever other main directory folder you are including and then zip/compress all of them together with no parent folders. The main directories are ‘css’,’img’, ‘models’, ‘sound’, & ‘textures’. View the Examples section for further information. * The main sub-folders within the models folder are ‘attach’, ‘body’, ‘hats’, ‘melee’, ‘weapons’. * You can view the files contained in each directory via the ‘Default_Mod.zip’ as well as further details in the ‘KEA.zip’ modding template directory. Troubleshooting: # Make sure you zip/compressed the ‘models’ folder with no parent directories. Or zip/compressed the ‘models’ folder with other main folder directories if used. # Make sure all model files are ‘.obj’ file type. # Make sure all model files and folders have the correct names (case sensitive). Sound Files Sounds: The 'sound' folder contains all of the game's sound files. Replace the sound file(s) you would like to modify and discard the rest in your mod file. Sound files must be in ‘.mp3’ format. Remember to keep the new file names the same for the files you are replacing (case sensitive). If you are creating a sound mod alone with no other modifications to other files, zip/compress the ‘sound’ folder by itself with no parent folders. If you are creating a mod with sounds + other files, highlight/select the ‘sound’ folder + whichever other main directory folder you are including and then zip/compress all of them together with no parent folders. The main directories are ‘css’,’img’, ‘models’, ‘sound’, & ‘textures’. View the Examples section for further information. Below is a description of what each sound means: (Key - 'filename.mp3' (description)) # - 'aim_0.mp3' (aim sound 1) # - 'aim_1.mp3' (aim sound 2) # - 'ambient_1.mp3' (background sound/noise 1) # - 'ambient_2.mp3' (background sound/noise 2) # - 'ambient_3.mp3' (background sound/noise 3) # - 'ambient_4.mp3' (background/market sound 4) # - 'buy_1.mp3' (store purchase sound) # - 'case_0.mp3' (bullet case sound 1) # - 'case_1.mp3' (bullet case sound 2) # - 'cheer_0.mp3' (store winning/cheer sound) # - 'explosion.mp3' (explosion sound) # - 'fart_0.mp3' (hacker tagged account sound) # - 'gclick_0.mp3' (low ammo sound) # - 'headshot_0.mp3' (headshot sound) # - 'hit_0.mp3' (hitmarker sound) # - 'impact_0.mp3' (damage taken sound) # - 'jump_0.mp3' (jump sound 1) # - 'jump_1.mp3' (jump sound 2) # - 'nuke_0.mp3' (nuke sound) # - 'pick_0.mp3' (weapon pickup sound) # - 'reload_1.mp3' (reload sound 1) # - 'reload_2.mp3' (reload sound 2) # - 'reward.mp3' (store unboxing sound) # - 'rico_1.mp3' (ricochet sound 1) # - 'rico_2.mp3' (ricochet sound 2) # - 'siren_0.mp3' (nuke siren) # - 'slide_0.mp3' (slide sound) # - 'spray.mp3' (spray/tag sound) # - 'step_0.mp3' (step sound 1) # - 'step_1.mp3' (step sound 2) # - 'step_2.mp3' (step sound 3) # - 'store.mp3' (store opening sound) # - 'swish_0.mp3' (punch sound 1) # - 'swish_1.mp3' (punch sound 2) # - 'taunt_0.mp3' (prop taunt sound 1) # - 'taunt_1.mp3' (prop taunt sound 2) # - 'taunt_2.mp3' (prop taunt sound 3) # - 'taunt_3.mp3' (prop taunt sound 4) # - 'tick_0.mp3' (menu tick sound) # - 'weapon_1.mp3' ( awp sniper sound) # - 'weapon_1_0.mp3' (intervention sniper sound) # - 'weapon_2.mp3' (ak sound) # - 'weapon_3.mp3' (pistol sound) # - 'weapon_4.mp3' (smg sound) # - 'weapon_5.mp3' (revolver sound) # - 'weapon_6.mp3' (shotgun sound) # - 'weapon_7.mp3' (lmg sound) # - 'weapon_8.mp3' (semi-auto sound) # - 'weapon_9.mp3' (rocket launcher sound) # - 'weapon_10.mp3' (uzi sound) # - 'weapon_11.mp3' (deagle sound) # - 'weapon_13.mp3' (alien blaster sound) # - 'weapon_15.mp3' (famas sound) # - 'weapon_17.mp3' (crossbow sound) # - 'whizz_0.mp3' (bullet whizz 1) # - 'whizz_1.mp3' (bullet whizz 2) Troubleshooting: * Make sure you zip/compressed the ‘sound’ folder with no parent or sub directories. Or zip/compressed the ‘sound’ folder with other main folder directories if used. * Make sure all sounds files are ‘.mp3’ file type. * Make sure all sound files and folders have the correct names (case sensitive). Misc. & Other Files Other Files: There are two other main directories in Krunker.io files. The ‘img’ and ‘css’ directories. Below are outlines of each respectively with their sub-folders and descriptions of each. You can view the files contained in each via the ‘Default_Mod.zip’ as well as further details in the ‘KEA.zip’ modding template directory. ‘\img’ (Menu & UI images, .png format) - \button (button images) - \flags (social region flag images) - \levels (rank icons) - \maps (map preview thumbnails) - \menu-icons (side menu icon images) - \prev (weapon previews, secondaries) - \social-buttons (social images and other 'kr' images) - \streaks (nuke, 0.png) ‘\css’ (website fonts, etc.) - fonts (header, font1, font2, font4, .ttf format) Troubleshooting: * Make sure you zip/compressed each main directory folder with no parent or sub directories. Main directories are ‘css’,’img’, ‘models’, ‘sound’, & ‘textures’. * Make sure all img files are ‘.png’ & css font files are ‘.tff’ file types. * Make sure all files and folders have the correct names (case sensitive). Viewer & The Resource Swapper The Texture Viewer is thoroughly explained in its own page. The Resource Swapper: The Resource Swapper is a great tool to mod models and other assets. Using this method tends to bypass any cached default files more consistently. This is now built in to the Official Krunker Client, and only requires you to place your edited files in the automatically-created directories within your Documents folder. Loading & Publishing Mods Various ways to load, publish, & update Mods in-game: Loading Mods In-game: * In order to use your mod, you must create a zip file. When opening your zip file it should contain only the main directories and files you’re editing. Your mod will not work if you have any additional parent directories inside the .zip. So make sure to zip/compress any main directories together. * Now that you have created a mod, you have a few places that you can use it. Methods ‘a’ and ‘c’ will only display your mod for your own game session. No one else will be able to “see” your mod in-game. * By clicking the ‘Mods’ button on the left-hand side of the Main Menu, you will open up the ‘Mods Window’. You are able to directly drag and drop your mod ‘.zip’ file into the panel to load your mod, or click to upload. Secondly, you can paste a URL here within the text field. Your URL must be a dropbox sharing link, so the mod must be hosted via Dropbox using this method. * In the map editor under the ‘Map Config’ panel on the right-hand side, you can paste a URL within the ‘Mod URL’ text field. Your URL must be a dropbox sharing link, so the mod must be hosted via Dropbox using this method. (Using the Mod URL field within the editor attaches a mod to your map when hosting or exporting, and in-turn allows everyone in the game to view your mod). * Additionally, you can select any of the published mods to load in-game from the ‘Mods List’ button while in the ‘Mods Window’. Note: Sometimes game files are already cached and your mod file(s) may not be visible right away. Switching game servers/rounds or clearing your browser/client caches may help loading the mod. Publishing Mods In-game: # By clicking the ‘Mods’ button on the left-hand side of the Main Menu, you will open up the ‘Mods Window’. # Proceed to click the ‘Publish Mod’ button toward the top of the ‘Mods Window’. # Enter in the name you’d like to assign your soon-to-be published mod within the ‘Mod Name’ text field. # Your mod must not contain any spaces in the published name - 12 characters max. # Enter in the sharing link/URL for your mod within the ‘Mod URL’ text field (your URL must be a dropbox sharing link, so the mod must be hosted via Dropbox). # If you choose to publish your mod including a thumbnail image, click the ‘Select’ button to choose your image. # Your account must be level 10+ to upload a thumbnail image. # Make sure the image you choose is under 45kb in size and in ‘.png’ or ‘.apng’ format. # Now all you’ve gotta do is click ‘Publish/Update’ to publish your new mod, congratulations! Updating a Published Mod: If you’d like to update an already published mod, follow the steps to publish a mod above. When entering in the ‘Mod Name’, make sure the name you choose is the exact same as the already published mod. A different ‘Mod URL’ or not is fine. Click ‘Publish/Update’ and your mod should be updated. Note: A free Dropbox account will work fine as long as your mod does not become “too popular” if dropbox detects that too many people are accessing/downloading your mod it may turn its link sharing off. If you want to prevent this you may have to upgrade your Dropbox account. Note: Once you have uploaded your mod to Dropbox, you will need to click “share”. Then click “Copy Link”. Examples Some file path examples: # A Sniper skin - \textures\weapons\weapon_1.png # A Billboard - \textures\pubs\b_1.png (and b_2,3,4,etc.) # The barrel Model - \models\barrel_0.obj # The Afro Model - \models\hats\hat_6.obj # Ambient Sound - \sound\ambient_1.mp3 Note: If you were doing sounds and textures, select both folders and right click to compress/send to .zip (Windows). The same goes for any of the 5 main directory folders you use for your mod. Note: Some files may not be moddable. Most of the main ones such as map and weapon textures/models, sounds, etc. are. Use 'trial and error' when needed. Files such as the hitmarker and reticle can be changed via the in-game settings. Resources & Tutorials Additional resources and references: Resources: --- Discord Support Server - Krunker Design Hub https://discord.gg/VBAczuS Krunker Viewer (preview skins, cosmetics, weapons, classes, models, etc.) https://krunker.io/viewer.html Krunker Resource Swapper (This is built in to the Official Krunker Client - via Tech) https://github.com/Tehchy/Krunker-Resource-Swapper Official Krunker Client Windows - https://client2.krunker.io/setup.exe Mac OS - https://client2.krunker.io/setup.dmg Linux - https://client2.krunker.io/setup.AppImage Tutorials Introduction to Skin Making - (courtesy via Tomas Tew#8813) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MwWJLzJAGms Make a Krunker.io skin in 2 Minutes! - (courtesy via TreeFlores#4145) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iOCaLevWDWI Contributors Thank you to the following! * Bill#3459 * Xzila#6951 * Skinner#1979 * General_Mudkip#2332 * Solar13#3285 Category:Skins